The Darker side of things
by Chibi-Kyo-Chan
Summary: Dark fic. Set in Sinnoh. Two of the most feared criminal gangs in the world team up for a chance at world conquest. As the world get's plunged into total darknessthe onlyhopetheworld has is Ash with new and oldfriends.WARNING MATURE FIC!full summaryinside
1. Chapter 1

**The Darker Side of Things**

**

* * *

**

a Pokemon fanfic by Chibi Kyo Chan © 2010

**Rating**: M - language, violence, drug abuse, and sexual situations

**Summary**: Dark Fic. Set in the Sinnoh Region. Team Galactic Has a new leader, Who will stop at nothing to achieve their ends no matter how wrong or morally corrupt. Giovanni discreetly teams up with Team Galactic and uses his own Team Rocket as test subjects for untested and highly dangerous drugs. With a world conquest plan being put into action by two of the world's most feared criminal gangs. It's up to Ash with old and new friends to stop them. But with the world being plunged into utter chaos, there is little hope.

**Disclaimer**: This particular fic is based mostly on the games with a reference to the show thrown in for kicks. I do NOT own any thing even remotely affiliated to Pokemon (except for the idea of this fic.) Pokemon and all it's rights belong to Satoshi Tajiri

**WARNING: **_**Nobody under the age of 18 should read this fic. While the beginning chapters do seem pretty mild...it is a lie as the story progresses. People who are easily offended has been warned.**_

**NOTE: ** Pairings will be thusly, _(rather it be stated now rather than later as it may or may not be a deal breaker for some.) _Jesse3James, Ash3 Misty, Brock 3 Dawn, Oc 3 Volknar Oc 3 Gary (gay lovin's!), While these are the main pairings I reserve the right to throw pairings about randomly.

* * *

**Prologue: The Beginning of something sinister **

**-0- ONE -0-**

"Commander!"

"Don't let him get away you grunts!"

"But, he's too strong!"

"Yeah boss going after him is suicide!"

The tall red head ran pale slender fingers through her vibrant hair. She could feel a slight pressure building in her left temple, one of those tell tale signs that a nasty headache was coming on...growling out her frustrations low in her throat she snarled, "It's not rocket Science you idiots! The solution to this problem quite simple."

"What is it?"

"Don't fight with your pokemon."

"Huh? Then how are we suppose to fight?"

"For the love of -" She sighed heavily as she tried counting backwards from ten before she attempted to speak again to reign in her temper. "Pokemon isn't the only thing we have at our disposal to hurt people."

"What do you mean boss?"

"I mean, that we have brute force you dolts! We have fists, use them! Do anything necessary to subdue him. _Kill _him if you have too."

There was a long stretch of silence.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes, boss."

"Then do it you fucking moron! We can't afford to let him get away!"

"Right!"

Static.

Commander Mars turned her communicator off, happy to finally receive such an insanely useful gadget. If she actually had to face that bunch of incompetent Neanderthals that dared to wear the Team Galactic uniform proudly, She would most likely end up slaughtering them all in a fit of unadulterated rage. Making her way over to her desk she all but threw herself into her chair casually leaning back, she grimaced. How she hated every last one of them. They didn't understand what it truly meant to be apart of Team Galactic, what it was they were trying to achieve! All they did was trapeze all over the place dragging the name Team Galactic through the mud with their massive amount of fuck ups. She snorted, grabbing her coffee cup from her desk and taking a long sip from the bitter liquid. They couldn't even defeat a bunch of damn kids! It was laughable how pathetic they are.

The memories of the days back when Cyrus was boss raced unbidden in her mind. Oh he was the worst! Leading them all with hollow promises and pretty words. Following him blindly lead them all to their crushing defeat. It was after that defeat when she took the organization from his incapable hands and turned in to the thieving criminal gang it was today. She was even able to secure a few research companies to fund some of their...less than legal activities.

"They all think it's some game." She muttered her blood red lips curled into disgust "but this isn't a game, oh no, it's something much greater than that. It is the beginning of a new era...of something...sinister." She grinned then, a wonderfully wicked grin.

As soon as the little problem was "taken care" of their plan would proceed accordingly.

* * *

**-0-TWO-0-**

You'll never get away with this!" a man screamed, struggling to break free from the two grunts that held him captive. Unfortunately is struggling was done in vain, as their grips tightened and his fighting spirit began to diminish ever so slightly.

"Won't we?" One grunt taunted as the other two that were holding him scoffed, "You don't even know what we're doing and when we are done with you, you'll never get the chance to figure it out." The grunts all laughed simultaneously.

Feeling between his captors, the man could fill a rage bubbling deep within his gut. How dare they threaten him? They were nothing but two bit criminals, And he was a Gym leader! Glaring up with hateful blue eyes at what could only be described as the leader he spat at his face.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" the grunt yelled, in a fit of anger he swung at the captive landing a hard blow on the man's stomach. "You worthless trash! You should have stayed in Sunnyshore where you belong! Instead of poking your nose into our business!"

"Yeah? Well you should fight like a real man. What kind of pussy has his little buddies here, hold just _one _man down so you, the pussy could throw cheap shots?" The captive grunted out ignoring the pain in his abdomen. The grunt merely smirked amused, "Right. Against you one on one I know I would lose and I'm man enough to admit it. However at this point In the plan, any type of failure is...not...an...OPTION!" he struck out and slapped the man across the face to emphasize the last word. The captive groaned, he could taste a metallic bitter sweet liquid that he quickly recognized as blood fill his mouth, he turned his head this time to spit. Not wishing to suffer another blow.

It took several tries but he was able to choke out "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you've seen way to much."

"I never knew Team Galactic to get so violent."

"We're under new management at the moment, but that is besides the point."

"Somebody will find me you know."

"Oh yes, a big bad gym leader, the strongest in Sinnoh...too bad when they find you you'll be dead."

With the threat hanging thickly in the air, their captive struggled harder than before to try to get away. Adrenaline running through his veins with his last ditch effort. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head that felt suspiciously like someone hit him with a blunt object. Stars danced before him as his world slowly faded to black. And the last thing he heard before he let the conscious world go completely was the sound of laughter.

* * *

**A/N: ****Okay so basically this story was inspired after I had one of the worst days in the history of days and catching one hell of a nasty cold. It was a day like today that I stumbled upon the LONGEST Pokemon marathon in the history of marathons! IT was awesome! Orginally I wasn't gonig to post this fic because I had a couple of Oc's thrown in...and lets face it...I'm pretty racist against Oc's. However this marathon somehow subliminally conveinced me. Haha. **

**If you like it and want to see the next few installments please! R+R! **

**:3**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Darker Side of Things**

**By: Chibi-Kyo-Chan**

**

* * *

**

a Pokemon fanfic by Chibi Kyo Chan © 2010

**Rating**: M - language, violence, drug abuse, and sexual situations

**Summary**: Dark Fic. Set in the Sinnoh Region. Team Galactic Has a new leader, Who will stop at nothing to achieve their ends no matter how wrong or morally corrupt. Giovanni discreetly teams up with Team Galactic and uses his own Team Rocket as test subjects for untested and highly dangerous drugs. With a world conquest plan being put into action by two of the world's most feared criminal gangs. It's up to Ash with old and new friends to stop them. But with the world being plunged into utter chaos, there is little hope.

**Disclaimer**: This particular fic is based mostly on the games with a reference to the show thrown in for kicks. I do NOT own any thing even remotely affiliated to Pokemon (except for the idea of this fic.) Pokemon and all it's rights belong to Satoshi Tajiri

**WARNING: **_**Nobody under the age of 18 should read this fic. While the beginning chapters do seem pretty mild...it is a lie as the story progresses. People who are easily offended has been warned.**_

**NOTE: ** Pairings will be thusly, _(rather it be stated now rather than later as it may or may not be a deal breaker for some.) _Jesse3James, Ash3 Misty, Brock 3 Dawn, Oc 3 Volknar Oc 3 Gary (gay lovin's!), While these are the main pairings I reserve the right to throw pairings about randomly.

* * *

**Chapter One: A Diabolical scheme **

**-0- ONE -0-**

James sat across from the great mahogany desk a little dumbstruck. Unsure if the Boss wanting to see him . . . _alone_. . . was a good or bad thing. Unsure yet willing to please, he would do anything for the boss's approval. So in a great effort he crossed his legs and clasped his hands together in a attempt to stop fidgeting under Giovanni's scrutinizing glare.

"You wanted to see me sir?" James asked in a poor attempted to break the silence. As well as to hopefully get Giovanni to stop staring at him like that. It was creepy.

"Yes as I matter of fact I did." He began running a huge manly palm through the beige fur of the Persian that was currently purring contentedly in his lap. James half wondered how Giovanni could stand getting fur on his Armani suits. Then again he was rich enough not to really care.

"The reason why I called you here was because through all those . . ._mishaps_ . . . with that stupid girl and bumbling Meowth you showed actual signs of . . .a _brain_."

James rose a perfectly shaped brow "Thank you sir." It was a huge compliment coming from the boss, and while he was happy to receive the praise he wasn't to keen on what he said about Jesse or Meowth. But as Giovanni just stated, James did have a brain and he was wise enough to use it and keep his mouth shut.

"Anyway I wanted to ask you a _favor_ only I could trust _you_ with."

"What would that be?"

Giovanni's petting hand stopped in mid-stroke as he leaned over a bit and began rummaging through his desk drawer. With a little satisfied grunt he pulled what appeared to be a little white bottle from the drawer and sat it in front of James.

"What is that?" James asked eying the bottle curiously.

"This is the favor you are going to do for me. I want you to take these pills once every twelve hours everyday until I say other wise."

"What for?"

"A little experiment." Giovanni began " To make sure my new invention works. It is suppose to _enhance _your natural ability. I'm trying them out on a few _selected_ elite Team Rocket members. Are you willing to be apart of their ranks?"

James looked awestruck. Could it be? The boss finally taking a special interest in _him_? After all these years?

"Sir I will do my best not to disappoint you." He said feeling a tear of appreciation build up. " Thank You so much for a great opportunity."

"No need for thanks you doing what I told you will be all the thanks I need."

Grabbing the bottle and stuffing it in his pocket. James stood bowing before his Boss before taking his leave. Wondering if he should tell Jesse of the great news...

A flash image of her angry face flashed through his mind. On second thought, maybe just this once this will be his little secret. Avoiding Jesse's wrath was worth a couple of white lies.

Giovanni watched as James left with a smile on his face and a spring in his step all the while thinking

_The Pathetic fool._

**'Beep Beep'**

Looking down he noticed his communicator blinking. Signaling to him that he had an incoming call. Will technology ever cease to amaze him?

Clicking the button on the side a small hologram of a vivacious red head appeared in what appeared to be an outfit from the the old cartoon show _'The Jetsons.' _While the outfit should have made her comical it some how made her seem hotter...in a 'I'm fucking crazy' kind of way.

"How are things coming along?"

"It's going smoothly actually." Giovanni drawled, licking his dry lips as he stared at the hologram

"So you gave him the pills then?"

"Yes. All according to the plan my dear. He was awfully eager to please me. It was no trouble getting him to take them."

"Good then everything is set in to motion."

"Did you take care of the little problem we had earlier?" Giovanni asked

"Lets just say he was . . . well disposed of. We won't be hearing from him again. I was assured."

Giovanni grinned, a lecherous twitch of his lips "I love a woman who is as ruthless as I am. It's very sexy."

The red headed hologram rolled her eyes. " Keep your mind on the plan and keep your _dick_ in your pants. If you fail to do so I will be forced to take action and you wouldn't like what I would do." And with that the hologram vanished signaling to Giovanni that the call had ended.

He leaned back in his chair, a contented sigh escaping his lips as he resumed petting the Persian in his lap.

"Cold hearted, ruthless, ice bitch." He muttered with a wicked grin on his face " It's exactly how I like them."

* * *

**A/N: Oooh the plot thickens. Lawls! Anywhoo I really liked how this turned it despite how short it is. The next one is promising to be longer. So says the plot bunny hopping around in that head of mine ;3 I especially like how I portrayed Giovanni. Nothing like showing his inner bastard. More to come soon. So **

**Please R+R Flames are welcomed ;p**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Darker Side of Things**

**By: Chibi-Kyo-Chan**

**

* * *

**

a Pokemon fanfic by Chibi Kyo Chan © 2010

**Rating**: M - language, violence, drug abuse, and sexual situations

**Summary**: Dark Fic. Set in the Sinnoh Region. Team Galactic Has a new leader, Who will stop at nothing to achieve their ends no matter how wrong or morally corrupt. Giovanni discreetly teams up with Team Galactic and uses his own Team Rocket as test subjects for untested and highly dangerous drugs. With a world conquest plan being put into action by two of the world's most feared criminal gangs. It's up to Ash with old and new friends to stop them. But with the world being plunged into utter chaos, there is little hope.

**Disclaimer**: This particular fic is based mostly on the games with a reference to the show thrown in for kicks. I do NOT own any thing even remotely affiliated to Pokemon (except for the idea of this fic.) Pokemon and all it's rights belong to Satoshi Tajiri

**WARNING: **_**Nobody under the age of 18 should read this fic. While the beginning chapters do seem pretty mild...it is a lie as the story progresses. People who are easily offended has been warned.**_

**NOTE: ** In this chapter You will be introduced to the dreaded original characters...and while I literally put them in here for my amusement. I wearily share them with you. They are my creations and therefore my porperty and I hope they grow on you as they have on me. Don't worry they are in no way related to mary sue or gary stu they are pretty normal being pulled into an abnormal situation and dealing with it as any normal person would. No special powers, No almighty best in anything.

* * *

**Chapter Two: And so the story begins...**

It was a glorious day that pretty Friday Morning. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and Jubilife City was bustling with life as People and Pokemon alike walked around the crowded streets, enjoying the nice weather and for those who can say they have the day off from their busy schedule - shopping. Everything was beautiful and peaceful it was one of those elusive picture perfect days.

Well... perfect for everyone except for one poor trainer.

"Son of a bitch!" she shouted, completely apalled as she was holding the offending item at arms length eying it with utter contempt.

"Excuse me miss but I'm going to ask you to refrain from that kind of language while you're here in my establishment if you don't I'll be forced to kick you out of the store."

She turned around to face the store clerk that spoke, narrowing her bright blue eyes in anger. " You expect me to hold my tongue when you're charging a 140 dollars for an antidote! That is outrageous!"

The store clerk merely gave her a look "If you don't like it you are more than welcomed to leave at anytime."

Letting her anger get the best of her she slammed the antidote down on the shelf . "Fuck You." She stated before making her way out the store.

"Stupid slum trash." She heard the clerk mutter as she slammed the door to the Poke Mart behind her.

"How does he know I'm from the slums anyway?" she asked no one in particular, a Pikachu stopped to stare but their trainer quickly came by and shooed it along.

What was it about her that made people think she lived on the bad side of town? Did she have 'Slum Girl' tattooed across her forehead.? She lived here for almost two weeks and people already look at her like they know what she's like. Sure she may have lost her temper back there...but really who are they to judge?

"Aw who needs them? I need to go grocery shopping anyway." She muttered running pale slender fingers through her midnight tresses. As she made her way down the street to cross that imaginary line that divides the city into the "Respectable" and "The Slums" she headed toward the convenient store located a block down from her and her best friend's apartment.

"Morning Aya!" chirped the sales clerk as Aya grabbed a shopping basket from by the door.

"Morning Tess. Great day huh?" She muttered sarcastically as she walked by waving her hand half heatredly in the clerks direction.

"It sure is!" Tess replied completely missing the sarcasm.

Aya merely rolled her eyes as she continued to shop. Throwing anything she could find that was on sale into the basket. _(which included Spam, day old bread, microwavable dinners and poffin ingredients.)_ she wasted no time going through the checkout counter wishing to get out of there as soon as possible if only to escape Tess and her overly cheerful attitude.

Normally Tess was pretty pleasant to be around, however today Aya just didn't believe she had the strength to be around something that ...chirpy- for lack of a better word.

"Have a nice day!"

"You too Tess." Aya muttered. Non to enthusiastically as she left the store. Feeling an odd sense of Deja-vu. Except this time instead of feeling angry she only felt defeated.

_'it's what I get for running away from home. It's like divine punishment or something.'_ She thought bitterly

"Uhnnn."

Aya Stopped in her tracks at the mouth of a dark alley way. "What the?"

"Uhhnnn Mmpf."

"W-Wh-Who's there?" She stuttered as she clutched her grocery bag with one hand while she wildly felt around and grasped a poke ball from her belt with the other.

"Uuuuuuhhhnnnnn"

"Charizard Go!" She shouted throwing her poke ball. In a blinding flash of light Charizard let out a ferocious growl as it turned to face it's trainer with startling black eyes.

"Mmmpff Nnnnnnnnnn"

Squaring her shoulders with sheer determination she placed her hand on her Charizard signaling for them to move forward to investigate.

"Uuuuurrrruruuhhhhhnnnn."

"Okay Charizard lets see what's up."

with slow steady steps they made their way down the ominous looking alley way, Aya's hand never once leaving Charizard proving to the Fiery Pokemon how frightened his trainer truly was. Being protective by nature, Chaizard made sure his trainer was far back enough out of harms way just in case.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed. Once the source of the sound was identified as a moaning, bleeding heap laying unmoving on the harsh, unforgiving ground.

Completely forgetting her previous fear she ran to the injured stranger. Brushing the blond locks away from the injured face.

She Gasped.

Was that . . ._Volkner_?

* * *

All he could remember after getting captured by Team Galactic was getting hit in the back of the head and then darkness. When he awoke all he could feel was blind numbing pain that started from the back of his head and somehow worked it's ways down to his toes. He felt like he was going to die and in the moment he wished he _would _die. At least then the pain would finally stop.

"Oh my God!"

The sound of a voice created a horrible ringing in his ears that made him wince and moan in pain.

_'What the hell? Can't I just die already?'_ He thought through the pain-filled haze in his mind.

He registered the feeling of cool finger tips then he was greeted by breathtaking, startling blue eyes.

Then it was nothing but darkness . . . again.

* * *

**A/N: _A little boring I know. But now the story has officially started. Got questions or suggestions? Feel free to leave them in a review. Until next Chapter. _**

_**R+R flames are welcomed. ;3**_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Darker Side of Things**

**By: Chibi-Kyo-Chan**

**

* * *

**

**By: Chibi-Kyo-Chan**

a Pokemon fanfic by Chibi Kyo Chan © 2010

**Rating**: M - language, violence, drug abuse, and sexual situations

**Summary**: Dark Fic. Set in the Sinnoh Region. Team Galactic Has a new leader, Who will stop at nothing to achieve their ends no matter how wrong or morally corrupt. Giovanni discreetly teams up with Team Galactic and uses his own Team Rocket as test subjects for untested and highly dangerous drugs. With a world conquest plan being put into action by two of the world's most feared criminal gangs. It's up to Ash with old and new friends to stop them. But with the world being plunged into utter chaos, there is little hope.

**Disclaimer**: This particular fic is based mostly on the games with a reference to the show thrown in for kicks. I do NOT own any thing even remotely affiliated to Pokemon (except for the idea of this fic.) Pokemon and all it's rights belong to Satoshi Tajiri

**WARNING: **_**Nobody under the age of 18 should read this fic. While the beginning chapters do seem pretty mild...it is a lie as the story progresses. People who are easily offended has been warned.**_

**NOTE: ** In this chapter You will be introduced to the dreaded original characters...and while I literally put them in here for my amusement. I wearily share them with you. They are my creations and therefore my porperty and I hope they grow on you as they have on me. Don't worry they are in no way related to mary sue or gary stu they are pretty normal being pulled into an abnormal situation and dealing with it as any normal person would. No special powers, No almighty best in anything.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Volknar**

He awoke in layers.

First he noticed the not so quiet whispering of voices around him. One he identified as a female the other one was clearly male.

Then he noticed a slow building pain in his right temple that promises to be one hell of a migraine once he was fully conscience.

Then he could practically see the blinding light behind his own eye lids. Finally he mustered the courage to actually open his eyes, Blinking in confusion as he tried to focus on the figure above him who looked like nothing more but blurred colors and shapes.

"Hey Aya! It looks like he's waking up!"

"I'll be right there!"

"Wh-What is going on?" he asked sitting up, the migraine making itself known like it promised it would causing him to wince a little in pain.

"Shhh it's cool you're safe now."

"Who are you?"

The figure came sharply into focus as his eyes adjusted to the room as it flashed an oh – so – mischievous grin. "I'm Ryion. Ryion Vex male nurse extrodinare . . . apparently."

"Oh Shut up." Came a distinctly feminine voice that caused both of them to turn towards the doorway. His jaw mentally dropped as he saw the beauty in front of him. A tall voluptuous girl leaned against the door frame with a tray full of food in her hands. Short, shaggy dark brown hair just brushing her shoulders. She smiled a shy smile at him that almost made his heart flutter as he stared at her pink petal soft lips. She wore nothing but a T-shirt and boy boxer shorts but still looked utterly breathtaking. Though he was certain apt of his attraction was coming from the fact he doesn't see a lot of girls old enough to actually do anything with. While she is rather pretty she wasn't as beautiful as some of the girls he has met that was until he caught sight of her startling blue eyes.

The same eyes he saw before he blacked out again back at the alley.

Ryion smirked, "What? You made me babysit him for a _whole _hour. I think that makes me a nurse."

Aya merely rolled her eyes as she made her way into the room. " Don't pay any attention to him. He's Gay."

"Hey!"

"What? You are, and it explains everything."

"Pfft. Whatever." Ryion huffed crossing his arms against his chest in mock defense not really upset at all.

"Anyway . . ." Stated Aya changing the subject as she gently placed the tray in their guest's lap "My name is Ayana. Aya for short. And there is no need for you to introduce yourself we both know you're Sunyshores Gym Leader." It was straight to the point and Volknar could appricate that. He merely blinked not really surprised at all that they knew who he was as he examined the contents of the tray in his lap. Fried Rice, Orange juice, and aspirin.

Nice.

Silently he picked up his chop sticks and began to eat as he silently took note of his surroundings. The room he was in looked very plain with off white walls and hard wood flooring he noticed a pile of boxes in the corner letting him know they just moved in and just hadn't gotten around to unpacking yet. He vaguely wondered who's room he was staying in.

"I thought you'd be hungry after being out cold for two days."

The Chop sticks fell on the tray with a clatter.

"Something wrong?"

"How long was I out?"

Ryion and Aya exchanged a glance. " Two days." Aya repeated unsure how their guest was going to react.

Volkner swore with feeling. "Shit."

"what's the matter?" Ryion asked his dark brown eyes sparkling with curiosity.

" I need to use your phone."

"We don't have a phone." Began Aya with a worried look on her face "It's too expensive so we use the one at the Poke Center a few blocks away."

"Is there a reason you need a phone?" Ryion asked looking at Volkner with an expression that clearly said Something – is – up – and – you – are – going – to – tell – us.

" I don't have much time to explain. . ." He began struggling with the tray in his lap as he tried to get his protesting body to move.

" Whoa there! Where is the fire?" Aya asked taking the tray from his lap and placing it on the bedside table before he spilled all it's contents all over the place.

"Yeah." Commented Ryion "Beside you shouldn't be getting up in your condition anyway. You might have a mild concussion and those cuts were pretty nasty it will take you a while to heal."

"But I _need_ that phone." Volkner expressed as he threw the covers off in an attempt to get moving. However Aya wasn't having any of that. With one swift movement she had Volkner laying down and covered up to his chin before he could even blink.

"What the? How did you do that?" he asked with a scandalous expression on his face.

"I have skill."

"She has skill."

Ryion and Aya only looked at each other before they started laughing. "You can tell we've been friends forever." they said in unison.

"Well that's great and everything. But I need to go."

Aya and Ryion both shot him with a venomous look. "You stay in that bed until further notice." She stated

"Why are you so determined to get out of bed? How did you end up practically bleeding to death in a Jubilife City alley anyway?" Ryion asked.

"Ryion I thought we agreed. . ." she began

"Not to pry. I know, I know but something fishy is going on and I don't like it. How is it that a Sinnoh _Gym leader_ and not just any gym leader but _the _gym leader the very one that you have to beat to get to the elite four is found _bleeding to death _in an alley way far from his home in Sunyshore?"

Ryion's dark brown eyes locked with Volkner's blue ones, two mighty wills locking into a battle to the death.

"It really isn't any of your concern."

"It is when your in my apartment."

" I didn't ask to be in _your _apartment."

"You ungrateful son -of -a -"

"STOP! Both of you!" Aya shouted glaring at one boy then the other. "Ryion you shouldn't pry into other people's business we agreed not too when we brought him in. I'm sure he has good reasons. And as for _you_." She turned to focus solely Volkner "I could have just left you in the dirty alley way to bleed to death like the rest of Jubilife's undesirables. But _no_ instead I saved your ungrateful, arrogant ass by opening up my home to a class A prick."

Both boys looked properly chastised. "Volkner we won't ask what happened to you anymore but you _will _stay here until we deem you fit enough to leave and you'll be damn grateful about it too. Come on Ryion lets go."

Ryion threw Volkner one last dirty look before he left the room. "And to make sure you don't go anywhere in the middle of the night. . . LUNA!"

just then a Persian walked lazily into the room. "This is Luna. She'll be watching over you during the night." Aya smiled then as she bent down to scratch Luna behind the ear. "Good girl." With a final pat on the head for Luna she made her way out of the room calling behind her "We're doing this for your own good you know!"

Volkner sighed as he snuggled deeper into the covers with a pair of eyes intently staring at him.

This was going to be a _loooong_ couple of days.

* * *

**A/N: sorry to the few people who liked and waited patiently for this chapter. I'm working on a bigger fanfic project and that's going to monopolize most of my time. However I'll still update this. It's a fun fic, granted it is mostly for my amusement...I will attempt to see it completed. Have any suggestions or comments? Please let me know through a review. **

**R+R :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Darker Side of Things**

**By: Chibi - Kyo - Chan**

**

* * *

**

a Pokemon fanfic by Chibi Kyo Chan © 2010

**Rating**: M - language, violence, drug abuse, and sexual situations

**Summary**: Dark Fic. Set in the Sinnoh Region. Team Galactic Has a new leader, Who will stop at nothing to achieve their ends no matter how wrong or morally corrupt. Giovanni discreetly teams up with Team Galactic and uses his own Team Rocket as test subjects for untested and highly dangerous drugs. With a world conquest plan being put into action by two of the world's most feared criminal gangs. It's up to Ash with old and new friends to stop them. But with the world being plunged into utter chaos, there is little hope.

**Disclaimer**: This particular fic is based mostly on the games with a reference to the show thrown in for kicks. I do NOT own any thing even remotely affiliated to Pokemon (except for the idea of this fic.) Pokemon and all it's rights belong to Satoshi Tajiri

**Note: **That this fic is purely written for my amusement.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Together Again**

"PIKACHU I CHOOSE YOU!"

A young girl with light red hair merely rolled her eyes a grin set firmly on her pretty face. "Ash..." She began wanting to say a million things but instead chose to merely mutter a few words. "You haven't changed a bit." The emotion in her voice was clear as day as her crystalline eyes shone.

The boy known as Ash stopped mid pose and turned around to face her with an incredulous stare "What do you mean Misty? I'm much more mature." He then made a muscle man pose to show off his nonexistent pecks. Which only caused his opponent to laugh.

"Are we going to battle or what?" she asked running pale slender fingers through her dark hair. Her Piplup holding it's little flippers on it's hip giving the confused Pikachu a stern look. That clearly said Can – You -Get -Your -Trainer -Together – So -We- Can-Do -This?

"Unfortunately Dawn I don't think a Pokemon battle is going to happen anytime soon with Misty being here."

The dark haired girl turned toward the man that spoke. Tall bronzed and handsome just the way she liked her men. Though she would never ever in a million years would admit that to anyone. Especially to him the world renowned skirt chaser. He made hitting on Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys look like a national sport.

It kind of bothered her how he never seemed to hit on her. _Not even once._

"Why Brock?" she asked looking up at him with her big doe eyes.

Brock shrugged "Because they are meant to be." and he seemed to have just wanted to leave it at that. Which only confused her more. What the hell was that suppose to mean? After all these years traveling together and all the girls she saw that hit on Ash.

She didn't think he was ready to have a relationship, with every single girl that expressed their desires toward him he was either completely oblivious or not interested in the least, and because of that Dawn could have sworn that Ash was gay and wanted a serious piece of Gary Oaks ass the way he went on and on about him. Not that she wouldn't have understood. It was common knowledge anymore that Gary Oak was _finally _out of the closet and he is amazingly hot. If she was a gay man she would definitely hit that.

However watching him interact with the girl she has only ever met a few times on their journey she could see the difference. With other girls he tried his best to keep them at arms length but with this one she could see that he's trying everything he can to get closer to her. Dawn smiled a little watching their antics and while she believed they looked good together she couldn't stop the one thought that kept entering her mind.

_'May is definitely not going to like this. Not one bit.'_

"Hey Dawn!"

Her name being called was all it took to stray her mind away from her dangerous thought.

"huh?"

"How about we battle another day. It kind of seems like we aren't going to be getting anywhere any time soon with you spacing out like that." said Ash not even looking at her as he spoke

"Me?" She cried totally peeved that he tried to blame their lack of battling on her..._Like hell_. " You were the one ignoring the situation so you can make googly eyes at your girlfriend!"

Ash sputtered seemingly choking on air. "What?"

Pikachu and Piplup at this point shared a look with each other before looking back and forth between the two trainers. If Brock didn't step in this could possibly turn ugly.

Misty however blushed a pretty shade of pink she attempted to hide it before anyone noticed but unfortunately for her everyone did.

"Guys stop acting like babies. Ash it wasn't Dawns fault for the whole battle thing and Dawn stop picking on Ash." Stated Brock calmly.

Both trainers grudgingly agreed. "Alright. Then since we're pretty close to Jubilife how about we take Misty there tomorrow and show her around?"

"Alright! That sounds like a plan!" Exclaimed Ash happily.

Dawn groaned she really didn't feel like backtracking especially since they made it all the way to Florama Town. She looked longingly at the pretty flower field they were currently standing in silently wishing they could stay here for a few more days. It was pretty here, everyone was nice and polite and on beautiful sunny days like today it was worth being outside.

On the other hand going back to Jubilife will give her another chance to shop for more antidotes but that also means a chance running into Lucas, something she did not want, not in the least bit.

Why did life have to be so complicated?

"I can't wait." She muttered

Unfortunately nobody seemed to have noticed her dismay.


End file.
